


Bullies

by aptar24



Category: Password (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bullying, Implied Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptar24/pseuds/aptar24
Summary: There's a new bully at the high school where Dave goes to.Tyson learns about this, and helps... In the only way he knows how.





	Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> So far, only Cenobia100 had been making fanfictions for Password, but this visual novel is just so good and has so much potential that I needed to join him making one. This is the only fanfiction I'm going to make though (maybe), since I have a really soft spot for Tyson.
> 
> I hope I got Tyson's character right XD

"Come on Hyena! Give me a little show! I know the rumors about you." The bull said, grinning. 

He was too close to me, his big arm on the bathroom wall, pinning me in a way.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I said... But I do know what he was talking about. Rumors about me being gay spread around school, and they were true, unfortunately. But I wasn't going to give this bull what he wants, he's just another bully... 

_Urgh, I just realized he's a bull AND a bully. Why did he have to fall to his stereotype?_

"You're not humoring me, hyena?! Don't you know who I am?!" The bull said, almost screaming at my face. The odor that came from his mouth was unpleasant.

I let out a nervous laughter before answering, "I a-actually don't, so..."

I was unprepared for what happened next as it came as a blur. The bull punched me in the side of my muzzle, bringing me down to the bathroom's floor in the process. 

"What the hell was with that laugh, hyena?! Your laugh creeps me out man." The bull said, looking down on me.

I coughed as I tried to get my head back in order. There was a buzzing sound in my ears. I feel a bit disoriented too. Is this what getting punched felt like?

"Well, remember the name Johnson. I'm gonna have fun messing with you." The bull, Johnson, said, the only thing I could see was his clothed hooves leaving the bathroom.

With him gone, I stood up, holding the side of the sink to balance myself. I looked up the mirror to see what was the damage. My muzzle's a bit red. It stings a bit when I touch it too. This is embarrassing... I think I got a first aid back home.

It was time to go home anyways, so I let myself out of the bathroom. 

As soon as I made it out, several students were looking at me.

_Was Johnson THAT loud?_

This is even more embarrassing, knowing people knew I was being bullied inside the bathroom. I tried to lower my head a bit, trying my best to hide my face from them. Some of them had worry plastered on their face, some of them, amusement. 

I had to get out of school as soon as possible. 

I walked through the hallways, the amount of people looking at me slowly dropping as I got further and further away from the _crime scene_.

As soon as I made it out of the main doors, a cool breeze of the outside air hit me. Although it also reminded me how the side of my muzzle stings too. If anything, it pushed me to go home immediately.

As I near the school gate, I see a glimpse of a wolf's tail... 

Shit.

How could I forget Tyson always walks me home? I'm suddenly way more conscious of how red my muzzle is. As soon as he sees me, he's gonna know what happened. Maybe I can avoid him?

I did just that... If you can call walking hastily away from the school gate and walking the opposite direction of your house _avoiding_. Needless to say, I failed and he noticed me. 

"Hey, pup." Tyson said, catching my attention and stopping me dead on my tracks. I had my back on him, so he couldn't see my face... yet.

"Your house is _that_ way, where are you going?" Tyson asked, I could even imagine him lazily pointing the other direction behind me and him.

"I was thinking... Maybe a new route would give me some exercise? I've been needing it too so-" I was cut off from my excuse when Tyson spoke up, "Why aren't you facing me?"

I just realized I still had my back on him. _Great job, Dave. You're literally giving him a reason to know what happened_.

My mind was brainstorming for a believable excuse, making me miss the footsteps that were coming from behind me. Tyson spun me around, making me face him.

I was greeted by his face, his eyes somehow filled with boredom and at the same time, the look that gave the impression he wanted to beat you up. Oh, and yeah, those eyes are clearly looking at how red the side of my muzzle is.

He gently carressed the side of my muzzle. I couldn't help but cringe from the sting that came from that small contact.

"Sorry." Tyson said, noticing my reaction, before he continued, "Who did this?" He asked, looking like he was ready to cause some trouble.

I don't really want Ty to know. Knowing him, as soon as he finds out, he's going to find who did this and do something unpleasant. He already has a bad reputation as it is.

"I'd... rather not tell." I answered. Ty sighed, and started to walk towards the school. 

_Okay, wrong answer! Wrong answer!_

I grabbed his arm, catching him off guard and pulled him back out to the sidewalk. 

"Let me go!" Ty raised his voice, making some people around us look at what the commotion was about. I simply pulled him away from school, walking towards the road that led to our houses. I'm surprised he didn't resist much with how he shouted earlier. 

When we were at a good distance away from school, I finally let him go, both of us stopping in a familiar neighbourhood.

"Finally." Ty muttered, stretching his arm that I grabbed.

"What were you about to do anyways?! Beat everyone in there until someone tells you who did this?!" I asked angrily. 

Ty looked me straight in the eyes and crossed his arms, asking back, "What if I was?"

I don't even know what to say to that... That's just... "That's just stupid!" I said. 

Tyson snorts. We somehow had a stare off, and he backed down first and started to walk towards our neighbourhood. I quickly walked to catch up to him.

The walk was silent and awkward, and I couldn't look at Ty for some reason. When my house was a few minutes away though, he spoke up, "Look, if you don't want to tell me, I don't give a fuck. But if you just let this go, _I know_ it won't just stop."

I looked at Tyson. There was worry in his eyes as he looked at me, but as soon as we locked eyes, that was immediately replaced with... boredom? Annoyance? I can't read that look. But I know that's the look he gives when he doesn't want anyone to know that he actually cares.

_Maybe I should..._

"It's just some bull named Johnson. Heard the rumor about me and wanted some fun in my expense, I guess." I gave in, looking down on the ground as I said so.

"Here. For telling me." Ty said, and before I knew it, I was holding another one of my favorite candies.

"Thanks." I said, a small smile present on me. It's kind of cute, he's treating me like a k... 

_Wait_.

"Hey wait! I'm not a kid! Why are you giving me candies as if I did something good?!" I said, both anger and embarrassment present on my voice.

"You're a _pup_." He said, "Plus, these are your favorite, right? I don't see the harm in it." Tyson finished by putting one of the candies in his mouth. 

I decided not to fight back and just enjoy the candy he gave me. As soon as the candy was in my mouth, that familiar flavor of just the right sweetness hit my mouth and I could feel myself cheering up immediately. I don't even know how Tyson learned I liked these so much but I'm not complaining.

We both stop in front of my house before he asked, "So, the bull's name is Johnson, huh?"

Oh no. 

"Tyson. Please, don't do anything stupid." I asked of him. I'm pretty sure there is annoyance in his eyes right now, probably because I kept urging him not to do anything that would worsen his reputation, if it was still even possible to do so.

He just smirked back to me and said, "Sure, pup." Before I could even start to beg him to not do anything, because I know I haven't said it enough, he cut me off by saying, "Now go get yourself fixed up. I'm pretty sure your parents wouldn't want to see me with you."

With that, I glanced at my house's window, my dad present there, giving a dirty look at Tyson.

"My dad just needs to warm up to you. He'd like you if he saw you for who you really are." I told him. Tyson just scoffed from what I said.

"I'll pick you up again tomorrow morning." He said, not looking back at me as he walked towards his house at the end of the street.

__________  
_THE NEXT MORNING_

I knew Ty was getting uncomfortable at me staring at him. 

"What." Tyson said, the questioning tone absent and replaced by annoyance. I didn't answer just yet though. 

"I used to go to this high school." Tyson continued, trying to explain.

I finally spoke up, whispering to him, "You're not supposed to be here."

As I said that, all students were eyeing Tyson, some of them even on me, as we walked the hallway of the school. Tyson was carrying my books like he used to do a few years back when we first became friends. 

"Why the hell not." Tyson said, the questioning tone still absent and ignoring the eyes on him.

"You were... Expelled." I tried to explain the obvious to him. "And?" Tyson asked, challenging me to continue.

I couldn't help but just to roll my eyes. This was partly my fault anyways, I gave in to mentioning what happened yesterday to him. Now he's here guarding me, like his personal property was being bothered with. It's kind of cute how he gets protective of me sometimes. Of course, I'm not going to say that to him... He'll kill me if I do.

I'm just worried what would happen if Tyson meets Johnson.

We stopped in front my classroom, then Tyson asked, "This your room, right?" I nod. 

Tyson entered the room, and I followed. He put down my books on my table and looked around, nervous eyes already looking at him. If I didn't know any better, Tyson missed this feeling.

"Okay, you need to go out." I said, loud enough just for Ty to hear. 

Tyson complained, "Wait, what? Why would I? I'm not doing anything." I know he stopped bullying people, but he's not exactly welcome anywhere in the school anymore. He can't exactly stay in the room either, a teacher will eventually see him.

"If a teacher sees you, you know you'll be in trouble, right?" I asked him.

"And where do you suggest I stay then?!" Tyson asked, his voice loud. Thankfully the outside noise could mask the noise we were making.

"I don't know. The rooftop?! I didn't know you were going to keep me company today." I said, my voice low, as if trying to calm him down.

We had that silent stare down again, like we did yesterday, and during it, I could swear I saw one of my classmates enter then immediately leave the room at the sight of Tyson. 

Ty sighed in defeat, "Fine." He said as he made his way to the door. 

I sighed in relief.

"Just don't get into trouble." I reminded him. 

"When am I ever in trouble?" A cheeky grin present on his face as Tyson said that.

Classes started, with the first morning period being boring as usual, I almost fell asleep during it. As for the second class, we were halfway through with it when a rather rowdy student bursted through the door. 

"Excuse me, we're having a class here!" Our teacher said. 

The student ignored him though and just shouted at the class, "Hey guys! That expelled kid is beating up Johnson in the courtyard!"

Several students stood up, I was one of them. At the mention of who could only be Tyson, worry immediately filled me and I ran towards the courtyard, some students even following me to see what was happening.

When I arrived, students were around in a circle, cheering at what was happening. I pushed through the crowd, finally seeing the two.

Johnson was lying face down with Tyson on top of him, the wolf holding both the bull's arm behind the bull's back.

"Do you understand?!" I heard Tyson ask, irritation present in his voice as if this wasn't his first time asking the bull that. 

Johnson just grunted, his pride too high to admit he was being pinned down by a wolf.

"You asked for this." Tyson said darkly, followed by the wolf's body moving in position to break the bull's arm. I started to move towards Ty to stop him doing any further damage but I knew I was too late when I heard bones breaking and the scream of the bull, "Alright! Alright! URGH, I won't touch him!"

I finally made it to Ty and brought my arms under his shoulders and brought them back up, seperating him from Johnson. There were some voices of disappointment around us when I seperated Ty from the bull. 

"Ty! That's enough!" I said to him, Tyson struggling from my grip, he was probably thinking he hasn't sent the message clear enough to Johnson.

"Let me go Dave! I'm not done here!" Tyson said as he struggled. I feel like he could break free from me any second now.

"What's going on here?!" The principal's voice was loud and clear, and the students' voices cheering were suddenly stopped as they slowly scattered, making way for the principal, who was accompanied by two security guards.

The principal eyed Tyson, "Mr. Grey? Wha- What are you doing here? You're not allowed in school grounds!"

"Yet, here I am." Ty talked back, a bit breathless. 

"My office. Now!" The principal said, raising her voice at the last word.

"I'm not a student here anymore, old hag!" Tyson said, walking away from the venue and grabbing his phone to start texting. 

The security guards were about to follow him to bring him back but the principal stopped them, instead telling them to take care of the bull. 

"We'll just call his father." She said, defeated.

Second period was already over, and when I got back into the classroom, I received a message from Tyson. 

_meet me at d school gate at lunch. Ur cutting classes today_ He said in his text. The thought of cutting classes made me nervous, I never do it, but I'll humor him this one time.

Lunch soon came, and when I gathered my things and left the classroom, Johnson was outside waiting for me.

It made me nervous. I thought he was here to take revenge on me. He was pouting, but he wasn't looking me in the eye, and he wasn't making a move on me. Nothing. 

This gave me a chance to see what Tyson did. Johnson's face was beat up, some parts of it swollen, and he was wearing a sling on his arm.

"I'm sorry." Johnson suddenly said, catching me off guard.

"But don't think this apology is because of your stupid wolf boyfriend!"

"He's not my-" I was about to explain me and Tyson weren't anything like that but he cut me off, "This is because the principal talked to me and if I didn't stop, she said I'll get expelled just like him... I don't even know how you got to be buddy-buddy with a guy like that." The last part was a bit of a whisper. 

"Is your arm okay?" I decided to change the subject, plus I was worried about him. 

Johnson just snorts and walks away from me. I stared as he walked away until I got reminded from a message that Tyson was waiting for me, asking where the hell was I. 

Ty was leaning on the gate wall when I found him.

"Hey."

"Hey." He said back, facing me. That's when I noticed he has a black eye.

"Holy shit, are you okay?" I asked immediately. 

"Yeah, asshole just got a good hit in." Ty said, expressionless.

I really don't want to do this now, but I couldn't help myself. "I told you not to get into trouble." I said, repeating the same goddamn sentence I wanted to put in his head.

"You did say that." Tyson said as he crossed his arms, looking back at me, as if he was saying _that_ was no problem.

I sighed. He's so stubborn sometimes. "Where are we going anyways?" I asked.

"Let's just walk." He said.

We found ourselves walking towards the park, and the walk there was silent, much like our walk yesterday was.

We sat down on the swings still standing in the park, our silence giving way for the sound of the trees swaying with the breeze.

I then spoke up, "I know you meant well." I said, looking at my shoes as I slowly swang.

"Then say thanks." He said back next to me.

"I just..." I started, pausing to think of what I should say, "I... don't want to see you getting hurt over me." I said, looking at him. 

Ty was dumbstruck from what I said, there even was a hint of a blush present on his face as he looked back at me with wide eyes. 

"I just feel like," I continued, "If you keep sacrificing yourself over me, I'll lose you along the way, you know." I didn't even know where my thoughts were coming from, but I just let them out, "You're one of my friends now. An imporant one at that. If ever anything happens to you... I-"

I was stopped when a paw was on my head, a sincere smile now on Tyson's, "Don't worry, I'll always be with you."

Those words stunned me. Those were _big_ words, and it was coming from Tyson of all people.

A good few seconds passed where we stayed like that, before we both noticed what we were doing and I looked away, at the same time, Tyson raised his paw away from me and looked away towards the few children running around. 

The silence that was present again made us calm down, and I finally said what he wanted to hear from me, "Thanks for today Ty."

He smiled at me. 

I then found myself on my feet, my head between Ty's arm and his body, his knuckles grinding on the top of my head.

"And here I thought you didn't know how to say thanks properly, pup!" Tyson said as he continued to ruffle my head, and we started to walk like that before he finally let me go.

"How about I buy you those candies you like so much eh?"

**Author's Note:**

> This came out longer than I expected, holy shit. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it hehe :D


End file.
